Los astros del poder y los reyes del cielo
by Red-Dark25
Summary: Sol, luna y estrellas, amos y señores del cielo, estando en todos los momentos del día y la noche expectantes de lo que sucede en el mundo. Poseedores de un gran poder más allá de la imaginación de cualquier ser humano en el mundo, por supuesto, solo aquellos que cumplan con ciertos requisitos serán dueños de estos astros del cielo. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer.


Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer.

- **Kenichi no me pertenece, le pertenece a Syun Matsuea.**

 **Los reyes del cielo.**

 ***Aclaraciones:**

 **La historia va a llevarse a cabo después de los sucesos del capítulo 50 del anime, aparecerán uno que otro personaje de las OVAS los cuales tomaran cierta relevancia; más no serán los hechos canónicos. Sin más que agregar espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer.**

Sol, luna y estrellas, amos y señores del cielo, estando en todos los momentos del día y la noche expectantes de lo que sucede en el mundo. Poseedores de un gran poder más allá de la imaginación de cualquier ser humano en el mundo, por supuesto, solo aquellos que cumplan con ciertos requisitos serán dueños de estos astros del cielo. Aunque esto no son más que meras leyendas que se han perdido en el tiempo… ¿o no?

Ogata Isshinsai, aquel ser que puedo haber sido el primer discípulo del Ryozanpaku se encontraba en el valle de la oscuridad, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido días atrás. Aquella persona que él pensó que podía ser uno de los herederos de los astros del cielo ya no parecía tan digna después de haber sufrido una derrota a manos de aquel sujeto que conoció en este mismo el valle, el cual, empezaba a ganar puntos para convertirse en uno de los tres herederos.

 **-** Kenichi Shirahama – decía en un bajo tono – será que tu… ¿será que tú eres uno de los tres herederos? – Se incorporó – de ser así, debo de tomarte como mi discípulo para que despiertes en ti ese gran poder – sonrió maliciosamente – y se cómo lograr corromperte.

-a-

Con dolor se reincorporo, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que tuvo un combate con su viejo amigo de la infancia, el cual dejo grandes estrategos para ambas partes. A decir verdad estaba ansioso por salir al mundo exterior una vez más, y no precisamente por el aburrimiento que podría generar el estar en cama tanto tiempo; de hecho el preferirá que esa fuera la razón de su ansiedad por regresar al mundo, lamentablemente ese no era el caso, todo se reducía a una simple palabra… Medicinas. Las medicinas del maestro Kensei eran peores que las que normalmente daban en los hospitales, y eso ya era mucho decir, la primera vez que el probo pensó que moriría intoxicado y, para su mala suerte, no fue así.

-¡Qué bien se siente volver a estirar los músculos! – Exclamaba el chico mientras alzaba los brazos al aire – nunca creí decir eso, pero que ansioso estoy por volver a la escuela – el chico se mostraba sonriente, a pesar de los vendajes que aún poseía sobre su cuerpo, los cuales con mucha rapidez los retiro y, sin esperar, emprendió una carrera hacia el patio del dojo. Contemplo lo brillante del sol, escucho con detenimiento el canto de las aves y finalmente suspiro – es hermoso día.

-¡Kenichi! – una voz femenina llamaba al chico – veo que ya estas recuperado después de todo – sonrió.

-Desde ayer me sentí listo, Miu – respondió energético – pero el maestro Akisame no quiso correr riesgos y me mando a descansar un día más, por las dudas.

-Me alegro mucho Kenichi, entonces, supongo que hoy podremos ir a la escuela como en los viejos tiempos – comento la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones del dojo.

-Así es Miu, además, tengo que ver a mis amigos y comunicarles en el estado en el que me encuentro, así como terminar las cosas que deje por hacer en el club de jardinería, me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Izumi?- cuestiono al aire de forma inocente el discípulo más fuerte causando sin querer, los celos de Miu.

-Ella está muy bien, Kenichi – hablaba entre dientes la rubia mientras abría la puerta de la habitación a la que se dirigía con anterioridad, obviamente molesta.

-¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo el chico – creí que no te llevamos muy bien con ella como para que hablaran en mi ausencia, ¿qué es lo que han hablado?

-¡Nada importante, Kenichi! – Grito Miu celosa - ¡Y deja de preguntar sobre Izumi o no desayunas hoy! – dicho esto ingreso a la habitación y cerro con fuerza.

-¿Y ahora que mosco le pico? – Cuestionaba el chico al aire con los ojos blanco (su típica expresión) – creo que lo mejor es no volver a tocar el tema, debe de tener hambre y por eso está de mal humor – sentencio el chico – bueno, debo de ir a desayunar, hace un tiempo que no lo hago al lado de todos mis maestros.

El chico, despreocupado, ingreso al cuarto donde con anterioridad su compañera de entrenamiento había entrado, sin saber que a la distancia lo estaban observando…

-a-

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto Ogata - ¿Está recuperado?

-Así es… Pero no parece para nada uno de los herederos, es más, pienso que está equivocado, maestro – le comento el chico.

-Jaja, joven discípulo del Puño de Dios, aún te queda mucho por aprender, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada – respondió irónicamente.

-Lo sé, maestro Ogata, pero no es para nada lo que me esperaba, Odin aun en su estado está más calificado para ser uno de los herederos… Incluso yo.

-Claro que no, Kano, ni tu ni mi discípulo son aptos para esos poderes. Serás considerado el de mayor potencial, pero aún te falta algo muy importante que el primer discípulo de Ryozanpaku tiene.

-Entonces dígame que es y entrenare hasta conseguirlo – respondió desesperado la joven promesa.

-No es algo que se consiga así de fácil con un simple entrenamiento. Desde que vi a Shirahama pude observar en sus ojos ese espirito único del que hablan las antiguas leyendas, solo lo pude comprobar luego de su pelea con Ryuto. El nació sin talento pero con la suerte de su lado.

-La suerte es para los novatos – hablaba enojado Kano, cosa que llamo la atención del asesino – yo no necesito de la suerte para vencer a un oponente o a ese sujeto – este comentario solo hizo que Ogata explotara en risa.

-Jaja, en verdad eres tan explosivo como me lo comento tu maestro… - se incorporó y se acercó peligrosamente al chico – tú, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis órdenes o sí no habrá problemas para ti, y no precisamente del joven Kenichi – la joven promesa retrocedió debido al miedo que le generaba el maestro en artes marciales.

-S-sí, disculpe mi atrevimiento, maestro Ogata – se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba ante el en muestra de respeto.

-Que así sea, joven discípulo, - sentenciaba mientras regresaba a su posición anterior – infíltrate en Ryozanpaku y róbale su lugar a su aprendiz, desplázalo, que se sienta solo y olvidado, vendrá a mi él solo luego de eso.

-¿Y cómo planea que me dejen formar parte de su dojo, maestro? – respondía en una pregunta dudoso Kano.

-Porque no hay tanta maldad en ti, al menos que te enojes, además dudo que el anciano pueda notar tu verdadera naturaleza a través de tus ojos, por tu heterocromía – le respondía de lo más calmado – solo muestra tu lado más amable y será relativamente sencillo ingresar allí.

-De acuerdo maestro – hablaba el discípulo – me ganaré la confianza del dojo – el joven procedía a abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, el maestro en artes marciales aún tenía algo que comentarle.

-Allí te esperan unas hermosas alas – comentaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, a simple vista, tétrica – conquístalas y el joven Shirahama sentirá un odio inmenso.- el joven asistió y continúo con su camino

-a-

"¡Shinpaku, Shinpaku, Shinpaku!" Era el himno recitado por varias personas dentro de un salón; en un tono semejante al militar. Aquel himno era tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por el pasillo del edificio en el cual, cierto chico estaba dudoso sobre entrar o no hacerlo. Luego de meditarlo durante su clase, pensó que ir a saludar a la federación que él nunca formo sería una buena idea, pero ahora que escuchaba aquel himno y recordaba lo exigente que podría ser el presidente de esa federación dio un paso atrás. A punto de marcharse el chico estaba, pero para su "fortuna" la puerta, en la que hace unos momentos estaba de frente, fue abierta, saliendo de la misma aquel que se autodenomino su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?! – Cuestiono entusiasmado al aire Nijima – al fin, mi mejor soldado está recuperado. Pero que haces aquí afuera, pasa Kenichi, todos estaban esperando tu glorioso regreso.

-¿Por qué tan amable, Nijima? – Cuestiono el discípulo del Ryozanpaku - ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Vamos, Kenchi, no tienes que estar tan dudoso de mí. Es normal que tu mejor amigo se preocupe por ti – contestaba el chico con aspecto de alíen mientras empujaba a Kenichi directo al salón donde operaba su federación – "además de que así puedo poner en marcha mi plan para conquistar el mundo" – pensaba para sí mismo mientras de fondo se podía notar a Nijima con un corte militar dirigiendo a sus "soldados" por el mundo.

En el centro de operaciones de la Federación Shinpaku estaban los miembros no considerados capitanes entrenando para el próximo altercado que intuía Nijima estaría por venir. Cada miembro se arrastraba por el suelo, coreando al aire Shinpaku debido a su entusiasmo y, esto sumado a la presencia del comandante más importante de dicha federación, el presidente de la misma les obligaba a entrenar aún más duro.

-¡Vamos holgazanes! – Exigía el presidente de Shinpaku – es el retorno del comandante Shirahama, pongan más empeño, aún más empeño.

-¡Sí, señor! – exclamaban en un grito todos los presentes.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con ellos, Nijima? – cuestionaba Kenichi.

-Pero por supuesto que no. Comparado con tu entrenamiento, Kenichi, esto no es nada, además queremos ayudarte aún más en el siguiente enfrentamiento de lo que lo hemos hecho, junto con el resto de capitanes, claro está.

-¿Siguiente enfrentamiento? – saltaba Kenichi debido al temor que esto le causo - ¡¿Estás loco?! Apenas salimos con vida del anterior.

-Lo sé Kenichi, pero siempre habrá una próxima vez, es inevitable, además por eso el resto de mis peo… Digo soldados están entrenando – contestaba despreocupado – "además de que así me aseguro más protección" – esto último en sus pensamientos.

-Si puedo evitar pelear mucho mejor, ya no quiero más conflictos, solo lastimamos gente sin razón alguna más que tratar de descubrir quién es el más fuerte – hablaba Kenichi mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión claramente triste, sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo con esa expresión, ya que recordó lo que venía a hacer en un principio - ¿y el resto de los "comandantes"?

-Entrenando, Kenichi, ellos no se la han pasado de flojos como tú. Ukita regreso con su viejo maestro, Takeda encontró a alguien capaz de entrenarlo como a ti te entrenan tus maestros, Siegfried de viaje, junto con Thor. Kisara entrenando con su vieja maestra y Hermit está en el techo, como todo un lobo solitario.

-¡Flojo! – Exclamo indignado el discípulo - ¡me estaba recuperando de mis lesiones, Nijima!

-¡Ay, pero no grites tan fuerte que me dejas sordo! – indico con los ojos en forma de espiral debido al grito de Kenichi. Este último decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que su supuesto mejor amigo lo llamo flojo.

-Vaya, así que todos se han estado esforzando – hablaba ya calmado – Miu me dijo que debía de volver a entrenar con un ritmo superior, o si no podría perder mis siguientes combates.

-¡¿Entonces qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?! – cuestiono el alíen – regresa a entrenar lo antes posible y no regreses hasta que tengas un nivel parecido al de tus maestros.

-¡Tengo una vida fuera del dojo! – Exclamo de manera cómica – además no sabes lo diabólicos que pueden ser mis maestros – comentaba mientras de fondo se observaba a todos sus maestros con una mirada que daba miedo, con Kenichi en el centro con sus lágrimas saliendo – en fin, iré a ver a Hermit y después a Izumi al club de jardinería, tenemos mucho de qué hablar así como concluir unas cosas que deje pendientes. Volveré con Miu a Ryozanpaku terminando las cosas que tengo pendientes, nos vemos después.

-Suerte, el lobo esta de mal humor – índico Nijima mientras Kenichi se dirigía a la azotea - por cierto, me alegra que estés aquí, en verdad.

-a-

Unas horas más tarde, aquella joven promesa estaba admirando a las aves que surcaban el cielo a su alrededor, olvidando de momento el altercado que tuvo con el maestro Ogata. Montado en su motocicleta no se cansaba de observar a aquellas majestuosas criaturas que, aunque para la mayoría de gente era normales, para el representaban la libertad, la emoción y sobretodo la vida misma.

-Son hermosas – hablaba en un estado de "perdido en sus pensamientos" – aunque tengo la sensación de volar, nunca podré hacerlo de manera tan perfecta como las aves… Ahora que recuerdo, el maestro Ogata me comento que al lugar al que me dirijo encontrare unas hermosas alas; me pregunto… a que se referia.

El chico, luego de contemplar las aves, se puso en marcha con dirección a su objetivo. Si era sincero, él no sabía cómo iba a infiltrarse del mismo lugar de donde fue echado Ogata, sin embargo, tenía la intuición de que no le sería nada difícil. Hace ya un tiempo que venía espiando a la familia Furinji, los cuales a simple vista daban miedo debito al intenso entrenamiento al que son sometidos, de hecho, si algo le daba una pequeña pizca de respeto hacia el primer aprendiz del Ryozampaku era precisamente eso, haber sobrevivido al entrenamiento del anciano.

Calle que pasaba, tiempo que perdía pues se aproximaba a su destino final. Unas calles antes de llegar al dojo se detuvo a contemplar una pelea callejera que ocurría a una considerable distancia, en ella, dos chicos y dos chicas peleaban entre sí. De inmediato identifico al primer discípulo del Ryozanpaku, así como la más pequeña de los Furinji. Con toda la calma del mundo estaciono su motocicleta aún lado de la calle saco sus binoculares y se convirtió en un espectador del mismo.

-a-

-¿Tu compañero va a pelear contra el mío? Qué tontería, si apenas y pudo mantenerme el ritmo – indicaba con arrogancia la oponente de Miu mientras se disponía a lanzar unos golpes.

-Kenichi no golpea a mujeres – contestaba Miu mientras esquivaba sus ataques al "estilo Furinji".

-"Que rápida" – pensó para sí misma la oponente de Miu – "pero no lo suficiente".

Con determinación, espero en el momento en el que la rubia aterrizara de su salto para arrogar una patada e imposibilitarle escapar, sin éxito aparente, pues en el momento que aterrizo y al ver las intenciones de su oponente dio una vuelta entera hacia atrás esquivando la patada y proporcionándole una movida similar directo a la quijada en el proceso de esquivar.

Por otro lado, Kenichi se encontraba bloqueando todos los ataques de su oponente con ayuda del Seikuken, concentrando toda su energía y manteniendo la calma esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer aquel sujeto que derroto a Odín? – Cuestiono su oponente – no es más que un sujeto que tuvo suerte.

-Tal vez – indico Kenichi – ¿y qué si soy un tipo con suerte? En todo caso, utilizare toda esa suerte para proteger a las personas que quiero, y no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que querías hacerle daño a Miu.

-Veamos si aguantas esto – su oponente dio un gran salto hacia atrás y, a toda velocidad, fue hacia enfrente, tomando impulso suficiente para cuando estuvo cerca de su oponente, dio una vuelta en 360° buscando impactar con toda su fuerza en una patada.

Por su parte, el discípulo de todo Ryozanpaku acorde a lo enseñado por el venerable, espero el momento idóneo para tomar toda la energía de la patada con ayuda de su Seikukun, expulsarla hacia arriba, llevando de paso la pierna de su oponente a la misma dirección y abriendo un hueco en su defensa para aplicar su técnica más poderosa, sin dudar en algún momento.

-¡Ya déjate golpear niña! – exclamaba enojada la oponente de la más pequeña de los Furinji.

-Yo que tú me dejaría de preocupar por eso y pondría más atención en mi compañero – le respondió la rubia. Su oponente al oír estas palabras decidió echar un vistazo encontrándose con la penosa escena de su compañero tumbado en el suelo, derrotado.

-No puede ser – hablo sorprendida - ¡tú! – señalo a Kenichi con la mirada causando nerviosismo en el al darse cuenta de esto – me las vas a pagar.

La chica se dirigió a con todo hacia Kenichi, el cual, al ver la situación, se puso en guardia esperando el momento para esquivar a la chica; momento el cual no llego, pues, Miu le proporciono una patada en la cabeza noqueándola al instante.

-Eso fue algo duro, Miu – decía Kenichi mientras observaba a la chica "durmiendo en el suelo".

-Oye, sino lo hacía así la batalla se hubiera alargado más – respondió ofendía la rubia obvio, solo con el afán de molestar a Kenichi.

-Pero Miu, es solo una pobre jovencita – comentaba con sus típicas lágrimas en los ojos – si Kisara no tiene oportunidad contra ti esta chica menos.

-Pues perdón señor "me preocupo por la gente que me quiere matar" – el chico suspiro rendido.

-De acuerdo, Miu, tienes razón, y más aun sabiendo que yo no puedo golpear mujeres – comento rendido.

-Está bien, supongo que también debo de medir mi fuerza – indico con una sonrisa causando un sonrojo en el chico – anda, vamos a casa, Apachai se debe de estar muriendo de hambre.

-Sí – sentencio un alegre Kenichi.

-a-

Encantado, sería la palabra correcta para describir en este momento al niño prodigio de Kano. El estilo, la belleza y arte que poseía Furinji era simplemente encantador. ¿Creer en el amor a primera vista? Pues el ahora creía, la chica simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras, ahora, más que una misión de infiltración parecía una de operación conquista, pues la chica ahora era su prioridad… Además de separar a el discípulo de sus maestros.

Con más ganas que nunca volvió a su ruta, planeando que decir para entrar al dojo y conocer mejor a Miu Furinji.

-a-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – les cuestiono Sakaki.

-Lo sentimos mucho maestro Sakaki, pero tuvimos unos… negocios de los cuales encargarnos – respondió apenada Miu.

-Bueno, menos mal que ya están aquí, Apachai está a punto de morir de hambre – indico el maestro de Karate mientras señalaba a un muy desnutrido Apachai.

-Appa, appa… Apachai tiene hambre – comentaba el maestro en Muay Thai mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago.

-Sí pasa así más tiempo, Apachai morirá –indico Shigure de manera inexpresiva.

-La paciencia es importante en cualquier situación – comentaba de manera tranquila Akisame, sin embargo su estómago lo traiciono haciendo un ruido muy característico – a excepción de cuando se trata del estómago, cuando se trata del estómago hay que atenderlo lo más pronto posible.

-¡No pudieron hacer ustedes de cenar! – exclamaba Kenichi. Todos los maestros se observaron entre sí.

-Es que… Nos gusta más la comida de Miu – respondía apenada Shigure – además, queríamos robarle a Kenichi un poco de comida para molestarlo.

-Ese no es pretexto, y yo también tengo hambre, ¡no es justo! – decía exaltado el discípulo.

-Jojo, joven Kenichi, con tu entrenamiento ya no debes de pasar tanta hambre – señalaba alegre el venerable.

-¡Pero ustedes son más rápidos que yo! – respondía Kenichi.

-Oye ya no eres tan lento, excepto con las mujeres pero ya no eres tan lento – comentaba el maestro Kensei – por cierto, Kenichi – le hablaba al oído – acabo de revelar un rollo completo de la pequeña Furinji, por si te interesa.

-¡Que sucio maestro! – Exclamaba – quiero diez – confirmo su compra, causando una risa de satisfacción en su maestro de artes marciales chinas.

-Kenichi, ven a ayudarme en la cocina, tenemos que preparar más de la cuenta para el maestro Apachai.

-Si Miu – sentencio.

-a-

-Y dígame, Puño de Dios, mi corazonada fue correcta – hablaba con arrogancia Ogata mientras se comunicaba con el maestro de Kano.

-Así fue, maestro Ogata, encontré a uno de los tres herederos – le respondía – lo sentí en cuanto lo vi, todo el poder y lo ardiente de su espirito, incluso alguien como yo le dio miedo acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo es? – Cuestiono - ¿Es cómo lo mencionan en las antiguas leyendas?

-No, para nada – contestaba – no tiene ningún tipo de instrucción marcial, ni mucho menos talento nato, es huérfano desde niño, vive en las calles de Tokyo desde los 4 años, y ha sobrevivido sin ningún tipo de ayuda gracias a lo ardiente de su espirito y de sus ganas de vivir.

-Entonces, supongo que no ha despertado su poder.

-Está cerca – confirmo el Puño de Dios – este muchacho sigue los dos caminos, tanto el Katsujin-Ken para estar en paz con el mismo, como el Satsujinken para sobrevivir. No vive una realidad blanca o negra, más bien gris.

-El sol, la luna y las estrellas necesitan el equilibrio de ambos caminos – confirmo Ogata – no distinguen el mal o el bien, solo aquellos que saben vivir en plenitud con ambas perspectivas de la vida, es por eso que ni tú, ni yo y nuestros aprendices son dignos del poder de los astros.

-Solo tenemos un camino – indico el maestro de la joya de las artes marciales – y llevamos tanto tiempo en este que no podemos seguir el otro.

-Así es, pero ahora encontré a el segundo heredero – comentaba el asesino – Shirahama Kenichi, eligió el camino del Katsujin-Ken, pero… Con los motivos correctos seguirá el otro camino y por fin, despertara todo su potencial.

-Serían dos de los tres… ¿Alguna idea del tercer heredero?

-Todo depende de la luna, el heredero de las estrellas está condicionado por aquel que sea el heredero de la luna, así como las estrellas acompañan a la luna durante la noche, el heredero de las mismas debe ser alguien en el que confié la luna, que siempre esté a su lado. El heredero que encontraste es el del sol, los datos históricos indican que es aquel que tiene un alma y espirito indomable, luchador y, sobretodo, castigador y abrazador.

-Estos Kenichi es la luna… ¿Furinji las estrellas?

-No, por supuesto que no, las estrellas serás fáciles de encontrar, pero por obvias razones no es la nieta del anciano, mientras tanto trae al sol aquí, debe de empezar a entrenar…

-a-

-¡Hola, soy Kano! – Practicaba el chico para ingresar al dojo – no, un poco más natural – se regañaba – no debe de ser tan difícil.

Estaba ya parado frente a la entrada a Ryozanpaku, con algo de miedo si era sincero, pues dentro se encontraban poderosos maestros. Estaba nervioso por ver a la chica que le había robado el corazón. Pasando un tiempo se armó de valor y se aproximó a la entrada, es seguido toco y un hombre alto de aspecto intimidante le abrió le puerta.

-¡Hola, soy Apachai! – saludo amablemente el maestro en Muay Thai.

-¡Hola, soy Kano! – Saludo de la misma manera el muchacho – "demonios, lo dije tal y como no quería decirlo".

-Apachai – le llamo una voz femenina - ¿Quién es la persona que nos visita? – cuestiono la maestra Shigure mientras se colgaba del techo de la entrada, impresionando al visitante.

-Se llama Kano, apa – respondió sonriente el maestro de Kenichi.

-¿Otro amigo de Kenichi? – le cuestiono.

-No… Nada de así yo, quería ver si… Quería ver si puedo ser su discípulo.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el primer episodio de este fic. El cual me hace mucha ilusión escribir, de hecho, es uno de los capítulos a los que más corazón le he puesto. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y espero poder haberte sacado más de una sonrisa, o al menos haberte entretenido un rato. Tratare de actualizar pronto, gracias por su tiempo. ;)**

 **Posdata: El capítulo final de mi fic. De pokemon está casi listo, lo subiré el lunes, y en cuanto operación conquista… El siguiente fin de semana estará actualizado, y si no eres de los que ha leído estas dos historias elaboradas por mí, te invito a leerlas y sí, perdón por el spawn.**


End file.
